


Desert Emergency.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, fun ghoul - Fandom, jet star - Fandom, kobra kid - Fandom, party poison - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Multi, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having barely made it away from an ambush by dracs, who can they go to for help for the injured Kobra Kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Emergency.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of nonsense I dreamed up, and took to darned days to type up.
> 
> I don't own Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, Party Poison.
> 
> Gasoline Gunner property of Cupcake
> 
> Crash Cola property of Sweetpea
> 
> Phantom Demon and Bella Morte belong to family members.
> 
> Kooky killer, and the plot are mine.

       The midday sun beat down relentlessly on the old stone shack in the desert.  
It was so hot that a heat haze appeared before your eyes off the smallest of  
flat surfaces, shimmering as if you were looking through a prism.  
       The stone built cabin was cool and shady, but stuffy, no air moved in the  
place, smoke and smells lingering where they originated.

       A sound broke the still silence, the screaming of a motor, excelerator  
floored, throttle wide open. A dusty trans am came to a screeching halt in front  
of the building, two men jumping out of the front almost before it had stopped,  
wrenching open the doors of the rear, to gently ease out a third man from the  
arms of a fourth.  
      The GOOD LUCK on the injured man's helmet visor seeming to mock them as they carried him into the shack. The crimson  
haired driver was chalk white in the face, muttering as they went "Come on Kobra,  
don't leave me. Don't you fucking well dare  
give up now".  
      The taller man, from the rear of the car, was wearing a helmet too, and laid  
a hand on the red head's shoulder before  
leaving the room. The smaller man, the front passenger, was in a halloween mask,  
and came over to wrap his arms around red's waist in a hug.

       As I reached the table where the injured man was now laying, a hand grabbed  
weakly at my hand, "Doc, it hurts, help me." It was Kobra himself, and, as he spoke,  
his voice little more than a pain wracked whisper, the strength in his arm failed,  
and it fell back to the table with a thud. Looking him over, I saw he was  
bleeding profusely from wounds to his right shoulder,  
and his right thigh, torn flesh and  
shredded clothing indistinguishable in the scarlet slick of blood coating everything.

 

      ************************************************************************************

 

      Immediately taking charge, I started snapping out orders. "Red, move, you're  
too upset to help, and you'll get in the way. Mask, get over here with helmet head,  
you two will have to give me a hand." Giving them a very speaking look, that said  
snap to it, I got out the surgical scissors, and began cutting off ruined clothes.

      With a sob, Red went running from the room, while his masked friend growled  
a sound, fetched helmet head, and joined me at the table, muttering about rude  
medics. Snapping out instructions, I interspersed them with the comment that I  
needed to work, not hold a tea party if this man was to live. Then asked some  
questions about his basic health and background as I cut, sewed, cauterised and set bones, such as I could.

      I found out that my patient was called Kobra Kid, Red was his big brother  
(Party Poison), the other two, Mask (Fun Ghoul) and helmet head (Jet Star), had  
been in a building that the Drac's had blown up, had been lucky to escape at all,  
but the outer frame had collapsed onto Kobra as they did so. Having freed him from  
the wreckage, this was the nearest safe place that they new of to bring him to get  
help.

      Muttering under my breath about damned Drac's, BLInd and the idiots that    
kept turning up at my door for help, I kept going at the shoulder injuries the  
man, scarcely out of his teens from the look of him, had sustained. Wrapping some precious bandages around the shoulder wounds, I bulldozed my way to his leg,  
snapping out more instructions, and demanding that they hold him still, if he was  
to keep any use of his leg at all. Red - Poison, came back into the room, wanting to  
help his brother. As he seemed calmer now, I ordered him to the other side of the  
table from me, and said to hold his brother's good hand, then talk to him,  
reasure him that I was doing all I could to help him, and would finish as soon as  
I could.

      As the sun sank beyond the horizon, I stretched my back, stiffling a yawn  
as I looked over my handiwork. The kid's wounds were now clean, no longer bled,  
and were wrapped in an awful lot of my rapidly diminishing supply of bandages.  
Still, he looked two hundred percent better than when they'd arrived some (check  
the clock) five hours earlier. At least he had a chance now.

      Looking around at the other three, I saw that they were all looking tired,  
hungry and dispirited. Yawning myself, I went into the excuse of a kitchen, and,  
making drinks, I raided my meagre food supplies to feed us all. Taking into the  
other room the odds and ends I'd managed to find, I set the tray on the floor by  
the table, and handed round the refreshments, before sinking to the floor to rest.

     Looking around at the strangers now sitting around my dining room, I was  
amazed at how, in just those few hours, I felt as if I had known them all for  
months. Taking a breath, Helm- Jet, asked what the likely hood of Kobra surviving  
were. Frowning, I put a finger to my lips to shush him, Kobra may be unconcious,  
but he may still be able to hear, no-one knew for sure whether the unconcious  
could hear or not, so the general rule was not to say anything in front of them  
that you wouldn't want them to know. I rose wearily to my feet, and gestured for  
them to follow me. Going into the hall, just outside the dining room,I answered  
that it depended on if infection set in, and how well his malnourished body could copewith the severity of his injuries.  
That the next twenty four hours would give us some indication of that. BUT that, while they were welocme to stay here with Kobra and  
I, they'd have to feed themselves, as I didn't have the supplies to feed them, I was almost out myself, and now, with a patient, I  
couldn't leave to get more from my supplier.

 

                  ***********************************************************************

 

      Going back into the dining room, now more of a hospital ward, I found  
Kobra coming too, and trying to get up. Running forwards, I put my hands  
carefully onto his sholder tops, and just held him there, while I shouted for  
the others to get their asses back in there and help me stop him hurting  
himself further. Arriving in a thundering of footsteps, they waited for  
instructions as to how to handle this. Giving very specific, detailed  
instructions on where and how to move him, I lead the way into my bedroom,  
and, reluctantly, told them to put him onto my bed. It was the only propper  
bed in the place, and would be the best place for him to rest.  
     Resigning myself to the floor once more, I told Kobra to try to sleep,  
that I would be nearby if he needed me. Then I sheperded the other three out  
of the room. Showing them into a cellar, I pointed out that, while not wonderful,  
there were at least some mattresseson the floor, they could sleep there, and  
left them to sort themselves out. Going back upstairs towards my room, I  
found Red - Poison following me. Why wasn't Kobra with them downstairs? What  
was my point in seperating them from him? What gave?  
     Muttering to myself, under my breath, I turned around, and, with a none to  
gentle push, reversed him back down the stairs, into the cellar with his friends,  
and talking loudly, one word at a time, I explained that, while I was reluctantly accepting of the need to have one strange male in my bedroom with me, I was  
damned if I'd have four there, and his brother wouldn't suvive the trip down  
the stairs, fuck them if I was going to risk all my hard work, and his brother's  
life, by moving his brother to the cellar to suit him.  
     Taking Poison's arm, Helm - Jet restrained him from trying to follow me again,  
and let Mas - Ghoul come over to ask what they could do to help instead. Counting  
to ten, twenty, under my breath, I said, even more loudly, that if they didn't let  
me return to my patient, he may well be at risk of harming himself again, so to  
settle down, shut the fuck up, and not bother me again until morning.

                *********************************************************************************************

       After a disturbed night, when my patient, Kobra, was tossing and turning  
in infection induced fever, I heard the first stirrings  
from the cellar as the sun rose, barely five hours after I left the guy's down  
there. Looking to see that Kobra would be alright alone  
briefly, I returned to the cellar, and, finding them all awake, if not bright  
and alert, I set them all to doing the tasks that I wouldn't  
be able to while I cared for Kobra. Sending ... Jet out to my water trap, I had  
him change the pails in there and bring inside the one  
with the night's collection of liquid in. Setting ... Ghoul to scavenge nearby  
desert plants, I'd sort the useless ones when he was back,  
I had ... Poison (damn these were difficult names when I'd got used to the  
nicknames I'd given them) sit with his brother for a few  
minutes while I went to refresh myself (stretch and wipe the sweat off). Going  
into the kitchen, I made a drink, some of the desert plants,  
dried, made a good coffee replacement, and gathered the men around me while I  
explained my thoughts during the long hours of the night,  
while I'd been caring for Kobra.  
     It was simple, really. It would take a few weeks, at least, for Kobra to  
be well enough to leave. Either they could stay, and help  
to do my chores while doing whatever the hell it was they normally did, and  
I'd look after Kobra, or, they could leave Kobra with me,  
take themselves off, and check in once a week to see how he was doing, and  
I'd manage alone. Either way, they took care of feeding  
themselves, I couldn't feed them, AND Kobra and myself, I just didn't have  
the supplies.  
     Leaving them to it, I returned to the bedroom, to find Kobra, wild eyed,  
and sweating profusely, sitting bolt upright in the bed,  
staring at the wall as if he saw some unimaginable terror on it's rough,  
whitewashed surface. Going to him, and taking his hand,  
I kept up a smooth, gentle flow of innocuous small talk, meant to sooth him,  
looking wildly round, he screamed, like I was the devil  
incarnate come to torture him. Frowning, I spoke a bit more sternly, and his  
scream trailed away, to be replaced by a heartrending sob,  
as he lurched up against me, almost knocking me to the floor with the force  
of his impact.Wrapping an arm, carefully, around his shoulders,  
I looked to the doorway, to see the three musketeers stood watching, grim  
looks on their faces. Bewildered by now, but desperate to comfort  
the lad, I quizzed them with what could be wrong, just as Kobra yelled "Nnnnnnnnnooooo........ Mummmmmmmmm, Daaaddddddddd,  
nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!" And collapsed into a sobbing, hysterical  
heap in my lap, shuddering with his agonised tears.  
    
       Stroking his back, and looking for an explanation, I was  
further astounded to see  ... Poison with tears in his eyes, and  
sad looks  
on the faces of the other two. What the fuck was going on?  
Seeing my confusion, Jet came forward and quietly explained  
that Kobra appeared  
to be reliving the night his and Poison's parent's died in  
an explosion caused by BLInd goons, early on in the take-over.  
That explained  
things, I whispered for him and ...Ghoul to take Poison to  
the Kitchen, so he wouldn't see his brother so upset, and  
couldn't in turn,  
upset his brother any more.  
      As they left, taking a protesting Poison with them, I  
settled Kobra more comfortably on my bed, nestling him into  
my side like  
I would have a small child. As he burrowed in closer, still  
weeping pitifully, I thought about the events of the last  
twenty four hours,  
and how they'd turned my world upside down, at least for  
the forseeable future. Still murmering comfort to the lad,  
I idly speculated on  
what the next twist in the tale would be, my life was taking  
on the abstractedness of a fairytale lately, and I couldn't  
help but wonder  
what was coming next.  
      When his sobs quieted to sniffles, and the occasional  
hiccup, I sat up, and lay him back on the bed, only to find  
he rewrapped himself  
around my waist, on his bad side. Talking softly, but with  
enough of an edge to my voice to make him listen, I carefully  
moved him to a  
safer position for his injuries, sat beside him again, and  
resumed my stroking of his good arm.

          *********************************************************************************************

       Having settled Kobra back into a deep, healing sleep,  
I went in search of the others, I had questions, and I wanted  
answers. As  
I got to the kitchen, I heard them talking "So, what do you  
make of this Doc? She seems to know what she's doing, but can  
we trust her to  
care for the kid? When all's said and done, she's a stranger,  
and we always said that we couldn't trust anyone."  
       Walking in, I said "How DARE you? How dare YOU! You are  
the ones that burst into my home, unannounced, uninvited, and  
expect me  
to help you, now you question whether you can trust me? How about  
me? Can I trust YOU? You seem to be of the oppinion that you can  
just  
waltz in here, have me sweat bullets saving Kobra's life, both  
during the operation, and overnight, while you all slept, and  
then expect  
me to put up with you questioning MY ethics. If that's what  
you think, take yourselves, and Kobra, and fuck off! You'll  
kill Kobra, but,  
well, that's what you're expecting of me anyway. Go on, fuck  
off, right now. I don't need the hassle."

       I stomped away, turnng a deaf ear to the calls for me to  
go back. I was royally pissed off. Who the holy fuck did these  
jokers  
think they were? I wasn't in a mood to take any more of their  
crap, and meant to make that obvious. As a hand wrapped itself  
tightly  
around my arm, I didn't hesitate, I just swung a tightly clenched  
fist into the face of my assailent, taking grim satisfaction from  
the  
crunch of cartilage and bone, just staring impassively as Ghoul  
grabbed his nose, letting my arm drop, blood coursing down his  
front  
from his now shattered nose. I smiled grimly as he let fly a  
stream of profanity, and Jet and Poison came running, skidding  
to a halt  
as they took in the state of Ghoul's face. Glaring at them, I  
stated coldly "Don't EVER grab at me again, I have black belts  
in five  
marshall arts, and I'm not afraid to use them. Now, what is it  
you wanted THIS time? More questions about my ... morals, maybe?"  
      Cautiously, Jet asked if there was a cloth they could give  
Ghoul for his nose, and grinning humourlessly, I went into the...  
dining / hospital room, went to a cupboard, and got out a wad of  
boiled gauze. Approaching me carefully, Poison asked if I was  
serious about wanting them to leave. Sighing, I said I didn't know,  
Kobra most assuredly wouldn't survive, but I WOULD NOT have my  
morals  
questioned in my own home, and by strangers at that. It was up  
to their behaviour whether Kobra lived, or died. I wouldn't put  
up with any  
more of their crappy fucking attitudes to me. Telling them to go  
outside and discuss it, I went back to my patient, again, finding  
him,  
once more in severe distress, crying like a new born baby, shuddering  
fit to fall off the damned bed. Running to him, I gathered him  
into my arms, murmering comfort, trying to be a strong source of support  
whilst I could, just in case the other jerks decided to hit  
the road with him.

                 ************************************************************************************************

      Coming to the bedroom cautiously, ten minutes later, I could  
see determination on the face of Poison, as he took a deep breath,  
and asked for a few minutes of my time.  
      Pointing out that his brother was coming apart in my arms, I  
said any talking would have to be done there, at the bedside, so I  
could still tend to my patient, while he was still with me. Nodding,  
Poison came fully into the room, and said that, while they still  
weren't entirely sure of the wisdom of splitting up, Kobra, and now  
Ghoul, both needed treatment, so he and Jet would, with my consent,  
leave the two men here, and go raid some supplies from a nearby base  
they knew of. I said, that if they meant the one on the edge of  
zone 7, they were too late, drac's had been by the week before and  
raized it to the ground. That made him curse, fluently, and in several  
languages and combinations - really he had a warped sense of scarecrows  
parentage. When he stopped for breath, I asked if he was finished,  
because I could direct him to another one. He stopped, took one look at  
me, and YELLED for the other two, Jet strolled in, quite confident,  
but Ghoul, living up to his name, crept in, and stayed safely on the  
other side of Jet, using the bigger man for a shield, much to the  
amusement of the rest of us.  
       Taking a deep breath, and pointing out that I was taking a chance  
on them with my security, I explained about the old, abandoned  
hospital that I used to work at, and gave specific directions to a hidden  
entrance, and the route through the place to the store rooms,  
what they needed to get, and how to come back a different way. Nodding,  
and repeating them to themselves, the two left, with Ghoul giving  
them mournful looks that begged not to be abandoned, only for Jet to  
grin, and Poison to tell him to play nicely while they were gone.

            *****************************************************************************************************************

         Going over to Ghoul, who shrank back from me, I said "Right  
then, lots look at this nose of yours." Shaking his head, he went  
to reverse out of the room, when Kobra muttered for him not to be an  
ass, get it seen to. Gazing, wide eyed at the figure on the bed,  
Ghoul went over to sit with him, taking his hand and speaking softly,  
not noticing me advancing with a small box in my hands, til I was  
right beside him, when it was to late.    
        Grabbing my chance, I put the box beside him on the bed, and,  
while he held Kobra's hand, I worked on his nose, using more  
prescious plasters to hold the required shape while the cartilege healed.  
Smiling at him, I patted his hand, and told him he'd been  
a big, brave boy, and did he want a coffee as a reward. He scowled at me,  
said something rude under his breath, and, while I looked on,  
smiling, said thank you, that would be nice. I went to the kitchen and  
made a Jug of coffee, so there would be some cool later, when  
the others got back, and took two coffee's and a glass of water into the  
bedroom.  
        With Ghoul's help, I raised Kobra enough to get the glass to his  
lips, and let the cool liquid trickle into his mouth, a little  
at a time, so he wouldn't choke or make himself sick. That done, Ghoul  
and I drank our coffee's talking about how life had changed since  
BLInd had seized power. Kobra, looking a little better, seemed to come  
back to himself a bit, just a smidgin more sensible, more like  
Ghoul seemed to think so anyway. The water certainly seemed to have  
helped. Proping him up against the bedhead, I told Ghoul to sit  
with him, I'd back in a few minutes. Leaving them to talk, I went back  
to the kitchen, to see what herbs Ghoul had harvested that morning.  
        When I got back to the bedroom, Ghoul was attempting to help  
Kobra to stand, and nearly dropped him to the floor when I yelled  
at him to stop. Honestly! What did he think he was doing? Kobra  
couldn't stand on that leg, if he wanted to keep it. Blushing, and  
a  
little bashful, Kobra said he HAD to go somewhere, to which I  
replied, did he me he needed to use the rest room? If he did,  
there was a  
simple solution, that didn't mean him risking his leg. Did he  
want help from Ghoul, or me? One of us would be enough. Looking  
at Ghouls  
flushed face, and knowing him well enough to know how he'd feel  
about such things, he chose me. Shooing Ghoul out of the room, I  
pulled  
an old chamber pot out from under the bed, and cautiously helped a  
very embarrased Kobra to balance on it, while he relieved himself.  
        Finished, I helped him back into the bed and called Ghoul  
back to sit with him while I dealt with the pot. Leaving them to  
talk  
I went outside to empty the pot in the appropriate place, as I  
did so I heard shouting, coming from the road out front. True,  
it was  
about time for Jet and Poison to get back, but this was a female  
voice... A very familiar female voice. Grinning widely to myself, I  
ran out the front to see what was up. 

           *******************************************************************************************************

       Getting to the front of the house, I started to laugh, for  
there were Jet and Poison, surounded by three teenage girls with  
laser blasters leveled at them, and a man holding them by the arms.  
Looking severely pissed off, Poison shouted for me to call off  
the guard dogs, they'd surrendered already.  
       Still chuckling to myself, I walked forward to the group of  
people in front of the house, and spoke in a drawl, designed to  
iritate Poison and Jet a little more. "Well, and who do we have  
here? Where did you find them? And why bring them to me?" I said  
to the man. Looking seerious, he replied that they had stopped off  
at beta delta to stock up on supplies, and had found these two  
rumaging through the packages, stowing some in the cases for transport.  
They had no form of ID, nor any explanation for how they'd  
found their way into the depot, but claimed that some crazy female  
medic had sent them. The ONLY female medic they knew of in the area  
was me, so they came to check out their story. Breaking into a broad  
smile, and hugging everyone, including Jet and Poison, I  
made introductions to each other, my husband, Phantom Demon, My  
daughters Bella Morte, Gasoline Gunner, and Crash Cola, meeting  
Party  
Poison, and Jet Star. Inside they's find Kobra Kid, who was injured  
and in the bed, and Fun Ghoul, who was also injured, though only  
slightly.

      Leading the way inside, once everyone had grabbed some of the  
supplies, we went to see the other two. Kobra, recovered from the  
indignity of my helping him to go to the lavatory, was more interested  
in the new arrivals  than was Ghoul, who wanted to find out  
what supplies had been fetched. Slapping his hand aaway from the boxes,  
the girls, Phantom and I took everything into the kitchen to  
put away. Talking softly about the visitors, and when they'd arrived,  
Phantom said they must be the 'most wanted' that the Dracs had  
been after, he'd heard about the explosion that was supposed to wipe  
out the leaders of the resistance, but that had failed. That  
explained why they were so ansy about trust.

      Returning to the bedroom, and smiling again, I said to the girl's  
that they were going to feel pretty silly for not recognising  
our guests, as Bella had a crush on one of them, and Soline on another  
of their detainees, while Crash had a soft spot for one of the  
one's I'd had here.Noting blank looks on all the faces around me, I  
decided potted bio's were the order of the day. Sitting on the edge  
of the bed, and checking on my patient, I started to talk.

      As I introduced each person in turn, I had them make themself  
known to the room in general, so we all knew who we all were.  
Starting with Phantom Demon, I said "Phantom Demon here, my husband,  
is a master mechanic, turned freedom fighter in a small way, just  
family defense really.  
      Moving on to the girls, I announced that they were all writer's  
in their former lives, but now Bella was a nurse, and my main  
assistant. Soline was learning more about all types of weapons than  
anyone her age should ever know, while Crash was becoming something  
of a demolitions expert.  
      Moving on to myself, I introduced myself as Kooky Killer, former  
surgeon and specialist consultant in the hospital they'd been  
to that day.

     When Poison questioned me on the fact that Bella had driven his  
prescious trans am back here from the hospital, while he and Jet  
had been the captives of the other two girls and Phantom had driven  
our 'bus' (an old seven seater). Looking him square in the eye, I  
told him straight that the only other option would have been to leave  
it there for the Drac's to find, thereby tipping them off that  
someone was or had been inside. That risk was not acceptable, so put  
up with it, because shit happens, so suck it.

              *****************************************************************************************************

      Finding to their embarrasment that they'd held gun's on their crushes,  
Bella ans Soline blushed, while Crash stared with renewed  
interest at Ghoul. Poison then spoke up, saying that clearly we now knew who  
they were, who'd told us, which one had ratted them out?  
      Taking a deep breath, Phantom stepped forward, saying that he'd picked  
up on the radio Soline had gotten working about a failed  
bid to wipe out the lead cell of resistance fighters, that coming here and  
finding them with me, with Kobra injured, it had all fallen  
into place. Not to worry, we weren't going to report them, we'd more likely  
support them. 

      In the days that followed, we, my family and I, taught them what we  
could about desert survival, what plants were safe, and good  
for what, how to make a water trap,  and so on. Kobra continued to get  
stronger, while Phantom overhauled the trans am, and the girls  
got some extra tuition from the lads on what they knew how to do that we  
didn't. Bella and I also taught them all some basic first aid  
skills so they could perhaps at least help support life, until they could  
reach proper help.

      By the time they'd been with us three months, Kobra was well enough to  
leave with them, knowing that he MUST take care of the  
injuries making sure he didn't do too much, to soon with it. When they left,  
they were all in good health again, as well as could be  
expected, and we'd all learned new skills from the other's. We also knew,  
that, if we were needed, the other group - which ever way  
round, would be just a radio call away.

 

                      THE END.


End file.
